


A Withered Rose

by lemon_head_trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, POV Female Character, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, this is my first work so it probably sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_head_trash/pseuds/lemon_head_trash
Summary: Plot: Graphic arts major, Rosalie Quinn decides to start streaming, with the help of her close friend, Tubbo. During her big stream, she is raided by popular streamer, Wilbur soot. As they become close, Rose has to learn how to confront her feelings, without hurting the people she loves.(Ok this summery is kinda basic sorry)
Kudos: 2





	1. Preface/ Introduction

Characters:  
Wilbur Soot, 24, 6’5, Brighton, UK  
Rosalie Quinn (Rose for short), 23, 5’5,Brighton, UK

Side Characters:  
TommyInnit  
Tubbo  
Technoblade (later in the story)

Quick facts abt Rosalie to get to know her

Light pink hair, goes down to her middle back area  
Dark academia aesthetic/style  
Does online school for college  
Enjoys gaming, reading, and drawing  
Large knowledge on greek mythology  
Favorite youtubers: Creepshow art, Technoblade, KrimsonRouge, StrangeAeons, Repzion. 

Story starts in early December, 2020  
COVID-19 does exist


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Tubbo decide Rosalie should start streaming and her first stream goes better than expected.

**December 5th, 2020**

Rosalie struggled to open the door to her small apartment. She was carrying a large book bag, a few notebooks, and her computer case, so she barely had enough room to fit inside her apartment.

She entered the cramped building and set her stuff down. Rosalie had just gotten back from one of her night classes and needed to de-stress.

**Bzzz bzz**

“Shit," She thought, "my phone"

Rosalie jumped onto the couch and pulled out her phone. It was a message from Tubbo, who she had only met a few months ago.

**Tubbo🐝**

hiii

oh wait are you still in class

**Rose🌹**

Oh hey Tubbo

I just got back from class lol

whats up?

**Tubbo🐝**

can you hop on hypixel plz? 

me and tommy want to play 3v3 on bedwars :>

**Rose🌹**

Yea in just a sec

I gotta mentally prepare to talk to Tommy haha

**Tubbo🐝**

:D

oh ok lol

talk to u in a few  **read: 8:30pm**

Rose finished putting up her things, grabbed some food, and went over to her pc. Rose grabbed the nearest hair tie and quickly tied her long pink hair into a messy ponytail. She logged into Discord and joined the vc that Tubbo and Tommy were on.

“hello?“ She asked. No one answered at first and then she heard Tommy un-mute his mic

“hello Rosalie," Tommy exclaimed, "Tubbo, you didn't tell me a woman was going to be playing with us today, "Tommy whined."

Rose heard Tubbo un-mute his mic.

"Oh, whoops, sorry Tommy. I thought Rose could join us tonight since you wanted to try 3v3?"

Tommy sighed, "Fine, but only because she's good at bedwars"

Rose played bedwars with Tubbo and Tommy for about an hour until she got a notification.

**"Wilbur soot has gone live: chill stream"**

Rose had watched some of Wilbur's streams before. She only found out about his channel, because Tubbo would constantly beg her to watch his videos. Rose realized she wasn't muted. _Shit_

“Rose, you alright? You went quiet," Tommy said, surprisingly calm.

She quickly responded, "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I got a notification."

"Oh," Tommy responded, "You wanna get back to playing? I'm pretty sure the next round is gonna start soon."

Rose hesitated.she finally responded, "Uhh I think I'm gonna hop off. I'm getting kind of tired."

Tubbo finally responded, only saying, "oh goodnight Rosalie... TOMMY WE'RE GETTING RUSHED AAA-"

Rose left the call. They were clearly busy. She made a cup of coffee and grabbed her laptop. She carefully walked to her bedroom, being careful not to spill her coffee, and set it on the cold night stand.

**Bzz bzzz**

Rose picked up her phone. Another text from Tubbo.

**Tubbo🐝**

hey it looks like you left at the perfect time lol

**Rose🌹**

Wdym?

**Tubbo🐝**

oh

wilbur started streaming right before you left

Rose sat there, thinking of how to respond.

**Rose🌹**

Oh!

I didn't even notice

I guess I'll watch the stream before i go to bed

**Tubbo🐝**

oh ok :)

goodnight rosalie

sleep well

Rose felt bad about lying to Tubbo, but it seemed pathetic leaving the game just for some stream.

The stream ended about 2 hours after it started, and Wilbur decided to raid Quackity. Rose would've watched Quackity's stream but she had something else in mind. She texted Tubbo again; hopefully for the last time, because she was actually getting tired.

**Rose🌹**

Hey Tubbo

U still up?

**Tubbo🐝**

oh hi rose

i thought u were going to bed lol

what's up :)

**Rose🌹**

I was gonna go to bed but changed my mind lolz

Anyway

What if I started streaming on twitch

**Tubbo🐝**

wait- :O

seriously?!

**Rose🌹**

yeh!!

I thought it'd be a fun way to waste some time after class lol

**Tubbo** 🐝

i think you should do it

if u stream with me and tommy youll get tons of views haha

**Rose🌹**

Bet

I'll set up my account and post it on Twitter

Goodnight Tubbo

**December 6th, 202**

**Twitter:**

**@Withering_Rose**

Guess who just made a twitch :0

**@TubboLive**

replying to **@Withering_Rose**

wait- are you serious. whats the @ ?

**@Withering_Rose**

replying to **@TubboLive**

Here you go enjoy ;)" **@Red_Rose** "

**@TommyInnit**

replying to **@Withering_Rose**

POOOOG does that mean we get to see your face now

**@Withering_Rose**

replying to **@TommyInnit**

Tommy, Ive already shown my face lmao

**@WilburSoot**

replying to **@Withering_Rose**

New streamer pog??

**@TommyInnit**

replying to **@WilburSoot**

simp

**Rose**

Rose decided to go back on Twitter. Her tweet had 45k likes. Wow. She finished up some work for class and basically ran over to her pc. She went on twitch and had 10k followers and 50 sub's.

"Dude I haven't even streamed yet!" She yelled.

Rose got on her phone and decided to text Tubbo.

**Rose🌹**

Hey

Hey

Hey

Tubbo

**Tubbo🐝**

oh wow

rose what happened

**Rose🌹**

You wanna stream with me?

**Tubbo🐝**

uhh sure

what do u even want to stream

**Rose🌹**

Uhhhh I havnt thought that far ahead

You wanna play bedwars?

**Tubbo🐝**

i mean

sure why not

Rose spent a few minutes on call with Tubbo before the stream, making sure everything was set up properly.

  
  


"Ok, Rosalie, I think you're ready to go, " Tubbo exclaimed.

Rose responded, "Ok, ok, I got this. I'm going to hang up, and join the vc on discord. "

Rose got into discord and went to the server she was in with Tubbo and Tommy. She noticed Tubbo was already in the vc, so she went ahead and got on.

"Hey, Tubbo. I'm starting the stream now. You're already on hypixel right?"

He responded, "yeah, I've been waiting for you to get on haha."

Rose started the stream and logged onto hypixel. Tubbo was streaming too, so Rose's views were higher than expected. About 30 minutes into the stream, her views skyrocketed to 125k views.

She quickly stopped the game, and saw a large message on her screen.

**"WilburSoot is raiding Red_Rose with 95k viewers"**

Rose screamed, "DUDE YOU'RE KIDDING! NO FUCKING WAY!", She took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "Tubbo! Are you seeing this? Look at my stream!" She was trying not to scream at him, but was failing miserably.

Tubbo quickly logged onto Rose's stream and saw her view count was 3 times higher than his. "Rosalie how?!" He yelled.

"Tubbo look! Wilbur raided me!" She responded, still trying to stay calm.

"Oh my god.." Tubbo said in a hushed tone. He was obviously in shock.

Rose continued the stream, thanking Wilbur and all of his viewers.

After winning Bedwars once and getting crushed by the other teams for most of the stream, she decided to end it. Her view count was still at 78k views, so she decided to host Tubbo's stream.

"Once again, I would like to say thank you to all of my viewers, and Wilbur for blowing up my stream," She thanked the chat, "now I want you to do the same to Tubbo because he deserves way more views than I got. Goodbye everyone!"

Rose ended the stream, still having a minor adrenaline rush from the raid. She decided to thank Wilbur on Twitter, but noticed he already talked about the raid.

**@WilburSoot**

Just raided a certain streamer today ;) @Withering_Rose

**@Withering_Rose**

Replying to  **@WilburSoot**

Dude you got my stream to over 100k views- 👀

**@TubboLive**

replying to **@WilburSoot**

Deffo flerting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Hey guys👋😄  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The first few chapters will be a little slow because I have to set up characters and the setting, but it'll get good I promise :)  
> Byeee


End file.
